Eternal Chaos
by Nova Lioness
Summary: Rewrite of Sonic X with a few twists and turns. Platinum the Wolf was found by Sonic four years ago, with no memory, only knowing her name. Now she and the others have been transported to a parallel world. Will they find their way back home and will Platinum regain her memory? SonicxOC Rated T to be safe. Cover from Icyi on dA
1. Prologue

**Here the prologue for Eternal Chaos. Won't say much just how Platinum and Sonic first meet.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a normal day for 14 year old Sonic the Hedgehog: running!

_Yeah! This is the life! _Sonic thought as he ran along the beach. But suddenly he stopped.

"What's that?" Sonic looked towards the edge of the water and saw something white. Curious of what it was, Sonic ran over to it in a sonic second. When he reached the white thing he discovered that it was a wolf wearing a dark coat and had a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

He bent down. "Hey are you OK?" He got no answer. A little worried he decided to take the wolf to his friend Cream's house. Her mother would know what to do.

So Sonic picked up the canine bridal style and ran over to Green Hills.

* * *

**At the Rabbit House**

"Cream! Cheese! Lunch!" Vanilla the Rabbit called to her daughter and her Chao.

"Coming momma!" A young cream-colored rabbit came down the stairs.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Momma are you expecting anyone?" 4 year old Cream asked her mother as the older rabbit made her way to the front door.

"No dear." Vanilla opened the door and saw Sonic. "Sonic?" Then she noticed the wolf in Sonic's arms.

With one motion Vanilla had Sonic to follow her. Cream and Cheese watched from the kitchen door.

After placing the wolf on the bed, Sonic then told Vanilla how he came to find her. Pretty soon the wolf's eyes began to open, but slowly.

Sonic and Vanilla turned to the wolf.

"Are you OK dear?" Vanilla asked.

"W-who are you?" The husky asked.

"My name is Vanilla and this is Sonic the Hedgehog, he found out by the ocean." Vanilla said introducing herself and Sonic to the canine. "Who are you?

"I'm … Platinum. Platinum the Wolf."

* * *

**Ok yeah this is a crappy prologue, I couldn't think of anything to write so whatever. **

**Read and Review and chapter 1 will show up pretty fast :)**


	2. Four Years Later

**Here is chapter 1. My version of Sonic X will be different 1) the characters' ages will be different everyone will be 3 years older than in the show. I.E. Sonic will be 18, Amy will be 15, and Cream will be 9, Tails being 11, Knuckles being 19, and so on. Another thing, since Chris basically messed up the show I will NOT be having him appear a lot. Maybe just minor appearances nothing else.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog © SEGA**

**Platinum the Wolf © Nova Lioness**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Four Years Later**

It's been four years since Sonic and found Platinum. And now Platinum has joined Sonic and friends in the fight in stopping Dr. Eggman.

During her time with Sonic, Platinum began to develop feelings for the blue hedgehog as did he. Pretty soon, the two began to date… in secret. Why in secret? The reason is Amy. Afraid that Amy would discover them and try to kill Platinum for taking "her man". So far only Tails and Knuckles knew about the hedgehog and husky dating.

Platinum also began training under Knuckles in getting better at her martial arts, which has been successful. She is almost at Knuckles' level but still has some training to do is she wants to defeat him.

Last year would have to be Platinum's best year ever. Reason? Well she got to celebrate her birthday with her new friends and another reason was she never had a birthday that she could remember. She got a lot of gifts from her friends; she got a new communicator from Tails, a charm bracelet from Knuckles, a belt from Amy; she was even given her very own Chao from Cream and her mom, Vanilla, whom she decided to name Chico. Chico followed Platinum everywhere and kept her company. As of today, Chico has evolved into a Hero Chao and took some of Platinum's physical traits and can even control electricity!

But the one gift she loved the most was the one that Sonic had given her. Sonic had given her a golden chain necklace and attached to it was a cobalt blue star. Platinum loved Sonic's gift. She loves so much that she hasn't taken it off since she got it.

* * *

It's been a normal day for Sonic, Platinum and friends. But that changed when they got word that Dr. Eggman had gotten all 7 of the Chaos Emeralds and had kidnapped Cream.

It was a calm night in Green Hill Zone, and Sonic and Platinum were now standing only feet away from Dr. Eggman's new base which was in the middle of the ocean.

Sonic turned to Platinum. "Ready to kick some Eggman?" He held his hand out.

Platinum smirked and grabbed his hand, "You bet. No one messes with Cream and gets away with it." She crackled her knuckles. "Good thing I had Chico go visit her today, or else we'd never find them."

"Good point." Sonic said and picked Platinum up bridal style and ran into the base.

As soon as they got near the base, Platinum jumped out of Sonic's arms and started to blast lightning at the machines. Soon the alarms were set off and missiles started coming towards them.

Platinum rolled her eyes. "Really?" Blue lightning suddenly appeared around her as she spun while yelling, "**LIGHTNING TWISTER!**"

As she spun, she shot bolts of lightning at the missiles while Sonic Spin Dashed through robots. Soon both blew up and the two continued their way into the base.

Meanwhile back on the mainland, Knuckles was watching Sonic and Platinum.

"Why must they always do overkill?"

_"Knuckles you know I can HEAR you!" _Platinum yelled causing Knuckles to jump.

"'Yeah, yeah, just don't get yourselves killed!" He said to the husky.

_"Don't worry." _Platinum said before cutting communication.

* * *

**Meanwhile inside the base**

Cream, Cheese, and Chico were inside a large glass dome watching Eggman.

A yellow robot turned around to the doctor. "Doctor Eggman we are 100% in lockdown."

"Why does annoying hedgehog and husky always get in my way?"

Cream hugged Cheese as Chico stood in front of the rabbit protectively. "Sonic and Platinum don't get in your way. You're just bad so they have to stop you." She said in her small voice.

Eggman turned to face the rabbit. "Oh is that so? Well it's too late for them to stop me now since I have all the Chaos Emeralds!" He held up the red one. "Once I put the last emerald in my Energy Amplifier they won't be able to stop..."

All of a sudden the door exploded causing everyone in the room to turn.

"Ok, that's the lamest machine I have EVER seen." said a female voice.

"Huh?!" Eggman, Cream, Cheese, and Chico all turned to see Sonic and Platinum standing at the door. The husky leaning on the doorway with a bored look and her body surrounded with blue lighting while Sonic holding a Power Ring.

"Sonic! Platinum!"

"Chao, chao!" Chico cried happy to see his 'owner'.

"You're too late." He quickly put the red Chaos Emerald into its slot and began to push a lot of buttons. He turned around with something in his hand. "You're too late, all I have to do it push this and you'll be finished."

Platinum rolled her eyes as Sonic said. "Yeah, if you can push it before I get it."

Then suddenly a robot appeared behind Sonic and Platinum and Eggman smirked. "Why don't you try?"

"Alright." Sonic said and zipped away just as the robot behind them began firing.

While Sonic was busy with the robot and Eggman, Platinum went over to Cream.

"Cream are you OK?"

"I am Miss Platinum. Chico stayed with me the whole time." Cream said as Chico continued to stay by the rabbit.

"That's good. Hang on I'm gonna find a way to get you out." Cream nodded as Platinum began to generate her lighting onto the dome that Cream was in.

Sonic jumped in front of Eggman with the robot ready to fire. As the robot fired at the hedgehog, Sonic jumped out of the way and the blast hit the machine with all the Chaos Emeralds.

"Whoa…" Sonic and Platinum said as the machine began to light up. Everyone shielded their eyes as the light absorbed them.

* * *

**AND CLIFFHANGER!**

**Here's chapter 1, hope ya like it. Read and Review I'll try to get chapter 2 up soon.**


	3. Chaos Control Freaks

**Wow 2 chapters in one day. That's a record for me. J Anyway here's chapter 2! Oh and until a set chapter Platinum is still 17, while Sonic is 18.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog © SEGA**

**Platinum the Wolf © Nova Lioness**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****Chaos Control Freaks**

_"Platinum!" _A male voice cried. _"Platinum please wake up."_

_Huh? _Platinum thought. _That sounds like Sonic._

Platinum slowly opened her eyes, the first time everything was blurry, but the second time she saw a relived Sonic looking at her.

"Oh thank you. You're OK." Sonic said and helped the wolf up to her feet.

"Where are we?" Platinum asked looking around and seeing only bright lights and humans making a crowd around them.

"I have no idea." Sonic said and pulled Platinum closer to him. Then they noticed the people starring at them.

"What are they all starring at?" Platinum asked a little freaked out.

"Don't know," Sonic replied as the people continued to stare at them Sonic and Platinum got into an attack position, ready to define.

"What is this Halloween!" someone yelled. Then humans wearing the same clothes came and surrounded Sonic and Platinum.

"So they can talk too." Sonic said.

"Looks that way," Platinum said her blue eyes flicking from side to side.

"What are those things?" a policeman asked. Sonic and Platinum turned to see two policemen in front of them, one skinny and one fat.

"Looks like a big blue hedgehog and a big dog?" another policeman said.

"I'm a wolf idiot." Platinum hissed.

"Whatever they are we'd better get them out of here." The skinny one took his hat off and bent down to eye level. He started calling out to Sonic and Platinum like they were cats. But Platinum and Sonic just crossed their arms over their chest and frowned.

"Those things got a bad attitude." the fat one said when the two turned away from them.

"You said it." the skinny one said. "But they won't get away from me," the skinny one said and jumped at Sonic and Platinum, with Sonic side stepping to the side and Platinum jumping into the air, flipping and landing next to Sonic.

The fat one took out his stick. "Why you little!" But the leader of the men appeared and told another policeman to get behind Sonic and Platinum.

"When I say the word, we'll all jump on them." The four policemen jumped where Sonic was. "Everybody ready? Let's do it!" He yelled and everyone jumped at the two anthropomorphic creatures.

"I think I got his leg sarge." one said.

"I got him around the neck." Another one said.

"OK, on three we'll pull them out." the sarge said. "One, two, three!" But when they pulled, instead of having Sonic or Platinum, they were pulling each other's legs and spun in a fast circle before landing with a thud.

From on top of a car Sonic and Platinum watched the whole thing. They shrugged, when all of a sudden a net was put over Sonic's head. He frowned while he turned to see another policeman.

"I got him sarge!" he called out.

But then Sonic started running and Platinum ran after him, matching his speed. Sonic ended up dragging the policeman with him and then jumped over a police car making the policemen holding the net getting stuck inside the car. As the hedgehog and husky fled, the sarge took the communicator from the car.

"Attention all units, attention all units! A blue hedgehog and white dog are headed North on Central Street! Set up a road block on Route 101!" The two speeding creatures continued running, only to end up on a highway. As they ran, they pasted two policemen in a car and surprised them.

Later, they noticed another group of policemen trying to catch them, but they had created a road block which was supposedly to stop them but they just jumped over it and continued running.

* * *

After escaping the multiple policemen, Sonic and Platinum ended up on highway with no one on it. Sonic was currently sitting on a lamppost looking up at the sky and was Platinum hovering next to him on her board. "The sky looks the same," Sonic said. "And so do the stars, and the moon."

"Yeah. But the big question remains" Platinum said, "Where are we?"

Sonic then had a flashback.

* * *

**Flashback**

_It was a normal day for Sonic and Platinum: fighting Eggman. But this time they were trying to save Cream, and her Chao Cheese along side Platinum's Chao, Chico._

_They were in Eggman's fort. One of Eggman's machines which held the seven Chaos Emeralds was malfunctioning and then it happened: Chaos Control._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"I think Chaos Control is what caused this…" Platinum said. "Sending us to this weird world…"

"So we traveled through space?" Sonic asked and she nodded. "Did we travel through time as well?"

"That I don't know Sonic." Platinum said. "But I wish we could find out if we're the only one's here."

"Me too." Sonic said and stood up. "We'll find out soon enough if we are the only one's here or not."

Platinum nodded and as Sonic jumped down from the lamppost she jumped to the ground next to him. Once she touched the ground they noticed some lights heading their way. They watched in awe as it came closer to them. They were cars. One of them opened up and a man with orange-reddish hair in a red and white racing suit stepped out.

"Hi." He took off his helmet. "You two are hard critters to catch." it sounded like this guy was the leader of the group.

Sonic and Platinum turned around and were about to run off, but the man stopped them and started explaining about who they were. They were the Speed Team; shorten to S-Team, with leader being Sam.

"So if you think you two are the fastest," Sam narrowed his eyes at Sonic and Platinum, "Think again."

Sonic and Platinum turned and fled. A blue aura surrounded the wolf as she shot after the speeding hedgehog as the cars started up again.

"The S-Team?" Platinum asked as she flew above Sonic.

"I think the 'S' stands for slow motion." Sonic chuckled. Platinum giggled as Sonic accelerated.

The cars chased after them and got them in a box. "Oh no they got us!" Sonic cried and faked being scared.

"Not!" Platinum yelled and they both jumped and landed beside the car on the right of them.

The guy in the car looked at them and they waved bye and shot off at high speed.

As the guys raced to catch up to Sonic and Platinum their eyes widen. They were running backwards! The drivers thought that they were playing with them. Platinum giggled.

So they called their leader to do something. As Sam sped up, Sonic turned to Platinum, "Platinum hang on."

Platinum nodded and jumped into Sonic's arms, bridal style, wrapped her arms around the hedgehog's neck and Sonic ran faster and then did a Sonic Boom. They were moving at the speed of sound!

"Chief you're running out of road!" one of Sam's men said. Sam managed to stop with a parachute and stepping on his brakes really hard.

"Sonic?!" Platinum yelled.

"Huh?" Sonic looked ahead and saw that they were running out of road. They zoomed right off it and flew in the sky. As they soared over some giant fans, Platinum surrounded herself with a blue aura and got out of Sonic's arms and soared next to the hedgehog.

As they flew over the city they noticed all the lights. "Well at least we know someone who likes to have fun." Sonic said turning to see Sam standing at the end of the road.

"You bet," Platinum said with a smirk.

After a while Sonic looked down to see his one weakness… **WATER**!

"Oh man!" Sonic exclaimed causing Platinum to turn to Sonic and saw what he meant. As soon as Sonic stopped soaring, he tried running but with no luck. He started down at top speed.

"Sonic!"

Sonic looked up to the husky but then noticed some helicopters flying behind her. "Platinum go! They're following us."

"But…" Platinum started.

"I'll be fine. We'll meet up again I promise."

"OK. But don't kill yourself!" Platinum said and zapped herself away from Sonic as the helicopters started to chase her.

While that was going on, Sonic ended up falling a high speeds and landing in a pool with a big splash.

* * *

As Sonic was trying to get out, he looked up to see a boy swimming towards him. The boy held his hand out to Sonic to take, to which he did, and the boy pulled him up and out of the water. Once out, Sonic was coughing as he got the last of the water out of his mouth.

"You OK?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Sonic said.

The boy was surprised that Sonic could talk. "You can talk?" he asked.

"Well I can do a lot of things."

"That's awesome," he said. "I mean that you can talk. My name's Christopher." He looked at Sonic. "Do you have a name?"

"Yeah," Sonic said, "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog,"

Chris could tell that he and Sonic would become great friends.

* * *

**Well here's the end of chapter 2 folks! Where'd Platinum head off too? Well you'll find out in chapter. Read and Review and I'll try to get chapter 3 out.**


	4. Missile Wrist Rampage

**Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter of Eternal Chaos! Now this chapter is basically episode 3. I skipped episode 2, because well nothing special happens there and there is nothing I could do to add in Platinum. **

**There will be a special guest appearing from here on out. Let me introduce Sparklie the Tiger who is owned by Icyi of deviantART.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog © SEGA**

**Platinum the Wolf, Chico the Chao © Nova Lioness**

**Sparklie the Tiger, Hikari the Chao © Icyi**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Missile Wrist Rampage**

Platinum quickly ran into the woods that were next her. After hiding behind a tree she saw the helicopters fly away unable to find her. She let out a breath_. 'That was close. I think I better walk from here on out.'_ She decided and began to walk through the forest.

As she walked she saw something glowing in the distance. _'Huh? What's that glowing thing?'_ Platinum walked up to the glowing thing and gasped.

* * *

**Later that day**

Platinum quickly hid in an alley away from the people of Station Square. She pulled her hood up and climbed up into a high tree. When she reached the top, she noticed some robots coming from the ocean. She shuttered and then growled. _'Eggman.'_

She brought up her wrist and pressed a button on the wrist communicator. "Sonic."

_"What's up?"_

"Just FYI, Egghead got sent to this world too and his robots just came out from the ocean and are heading downtown."

_"Egghead?"_

"What? It's my nickname for him." Platinum replied.

_"OK, thanks for the heads up." _Sonic said._ "I'm on my way there now."_

"Alright, meet you there." Platinum dropped the communication with Sonic and headed downtown.

* * *

**With Knuckles and Amy**

Meanwhile, Knuckles and Amy were walking in the sewer with Amy doing a lot of whining.

"Knuckles can't we take a break?" Amy whined.

"You can but I'm not stopping." Knuckles said. _'Now I know why she annoys Platinum so much.' _He thought thinking of his surrogate sister. _'She's always whining!'_

"Geez, I can hear you guys from all the way down here." said a voice.

Knuckles and Amy turned to see a feline with orange and black fur, wearing a purple vest, lavender pants, blue boots with rubies, and white gloves. Hovering beside her was a white Chao with gold wings, a cat-like tail, and blue on the tip of the tail, arms, ears, halo & feet.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"Name's Sparklie, Sparklie the Tiger and this is my Chao, Hikari."

"Chao!"

"Well I'm Knuckles and the whiny one is Amy."

"HEY!" Amy exclaimed.

All of a sudden they heard some noises coming from above them. "What's that?" Amy asked.

"Let's find out then." Sparklie said and she and Knuckles went to the ladder and looked up.

Knuckles started to climb the ladder with Amy following. When they reached the top and opened the pot hole, they saw Eggman's robot walk towards a building and decided to follow it.

* * *

**With Platinum**

While looking over the city, Platinum noticed the Tornado with an orange and white fox piloting it.

_'So Tails is here too. So Sonic and I aren't the only ones here along with Egghead.' _She thought and then her eyes zoomed in on something behind the fox._ 'But who's that boy?'_

To find out for herself, Platinum flew over to the Tornado. "Hey Tails!" Tails the orange and white furred two-tailed fox turned at the call of his name. His eyes lit up.

"Platinum!"

"Hey Tails." Platinum said as she flew down and landed on the Tornado's wing. "Sonic's on his way over here; so we'll have to deal with Eggman here till he gets here, OK."

"Right." Platinum said as an aqua blue aura surrounded her and then she jumped off the plane.

"What?!" Chris exclaimed.

"Don't worry about her." Tails said causing Chris to look at him. "Platinum has the ability to fly." Just as Tails said then Platinum appeared next to the Tornado to what it looked like she was riding on a hover board made of white lighting. "Or she creates things like that to ride."

"Whoa that's cool." Chris said in awe.

Platinum then drew her hand to the side and then waved it, letting out a stream of arrows made of energy at the robot. Once she did that, she flew to higher latitude.

"Sonic where are you!" She yelled into the communicator to the blue hedgehog as she continued to blast the robot with spheres of electricity.

_"Ow! No need to yell Platinum. I'm almost there."_ Sonic said.

"Sorry about the yelling, but I'd thought I let you know that Egghead's robot is soon gonna crush Tails and your new friend Chris."

_"Oh great; oh I'm almost there. I see ya." _Platinum turned to see a blue blur zoom by and landed next to Platinum who was hovering near a tall building. Platinum turned to the blue hedgehog and landed next to him.

"Nice of you to show up," She smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey, I wasn't going to let you have all the fun." Sonic said with a smirk.

"Then here," Platinum handed Sonic a ring which was surrounded by a white aura.

"Huh?" Sonic asked flipping the ring over and back. "It looks like my regular power ring, but it's blue."

Platinum gave Sonic her smile that he loved so much and put her hands behind her back like an innocent girl. "Oh I just added a little of my power. Now you'll have Spin Dash 10x the power."

Sonic gave Platinum his famous grin. "After this it's just going to be you and me. Ok?" He said with his famous smirk to which Platinum fell in love with. Platinum blushed. She quickly kissed him and then created a hover board for Sonic to ride on. Sonic jumped onto the hover board and then the two hovered to the robot.

* * *

**Back with Amy, Sparklie and Knuckles**

"Leave Tails alone you tin bully!" Amy shouted as she ran at the robot with her Hammer in tow.

"Amy don't do it!" Both Sparklie and Knuckles called but Amy ignored them. She hit the robot but it had no effect. While waving her hand in pain, Missile Wrist grabbed her; she screamed in fright and surprise.

"Hang on Amy!" Knuckles yelled and started to run towards the pink hedgehog that his sister disliked so much. 'Can't believe I'm doing this.'

But before Knuckles could get to Amy, Eggman got in his way. "Not so fast Knucklehead." Eggman said and snapped his fingers. "One more step and the girl is a goner." Missile Wrist squeezed Amy making her cry out in pain.

"Knuckles!" Amy cried as the red echidna gritted his teeth.

* * *

**Back with Sonic and Platinum**

"We better hurry if we want part of the action." Sonic said noticing the robot shooting its wrists at the Tornado. He pressed a button on the board which made it go faster. "Yahoo!" Sonic cried as he soared through the sky.

Platinum laughed at the blue hedgehog. "Sonic there they are!" Platinum pointed to the top of the building where Missile Wrist and Eggman were and attacking Tails and Chris.

"Alright then," Sonic said, "Time for the Blue Blur!"

Platinum raised an eyebrow. "The Blue Blur?"

Sonic turned to the husky. "What? I'm blue and I move like a blur at top speed." He smirked which caused Platinum to give a giggle.

He jumped off the board and gripped the blue-and-yellow ring, "Platinum! How about a little power boost?" He asked with a smile.

"You know it!" Platinum said and as Sonic turned into a spinning ball, she blasted him with a beam of blue lighting sending the hedgehog spinning so fast you could hardly see him just only seeing a spinning ball surrounded by a blue aura. Eggman turned to see Sonic's famous Spin Dash coming up the building. Missile Wrist tossed Amy and Knuckles caught her.

Platinum flew over to where Knuckles, Amy and Sparklie were.

"Hi there." Platinum said to Knuckles. "See I didn't get myself killed." She joked.

"Oh haha." Knuckles said. Platinum then noticed Sparkile and Hikari.

"And you are...?"

"Oh right, name's Sparklie the Tiger and this is my Chao Hikari."

"Chao!"

Platinum smiled. "Nice to meet ya, name's Platinum."

After that everyone turned to watch Sonic and Eggman.

"FIRE!" Eggman yelled to Missile Wrist who fired missiles at Sonic and soon smoke covered the side of the building. "Finally!" Eggman cried thinking that he had beaten the blue hedgehog.

But Sonic appeared from the smoke. Sonic then jumped high into the air and then landed on Missile Wrist's so called wrists and danced from each one.

Platinum giggled while Amy looked at Sonic worriedly. Sparklie watched her childhood friend with amusement. _'That's Sonic already always doing something to get Eggman mad.'_

"Sonic!" Knuckles called. "Try the old slap on the wrist."

"Yeah." Sonic said and landed on the robot's right "wrist". When the robot pulled in the right wrist, Sonic stuck his tongue. Missile Wrist raised his left arm and instead of hitting Sonic, who jumped into the sky, ended up hitting its own arm.

"FIRE!" Eggman yelled and Missile Wrist responded by firing into the sky to where Sonic was. The blasts hit where Sonic was and smoke covered the spot where he was.

"Yes!" Eggman cried.

But instead he got the welcoming of Sonic Spin Dashing right into Missile Wrist and blowing up right in Eggman's face. Sonic walked towards Eggman with a sly look and smirk. "You lose."

Eggman, angry about his failure, flew away. "I'll be back!"

Platinum smiled but then started to feel weak. "Oh man," She held her hand in her hand. "I feel so weak…" Then she started to fall out of the sky. Both Sonic and Knuckles saw her.

"Platinum!" Sonic ran at sonic speed and caught her before she fell to the ground.

Knuckles ran over to Sonic. "She alright?"

But all they got was a small snore from the husky as she shifted her position in Sonic's arms. Both looked at each other and gave a chuckle.

"Yeah, she's just drained of power." Sonic said and shifted Platinum's position so that she was laying in the blue hedgehog's arms bridal style.

"Oh Sonic!" Amy cried but then she stopped when she saw the sleeping Platinum in his arms. "Sonic what is she doing in your arms?!" She screamed, unfortunately Amy was right next to Platinum when she yelled. Platinum's eyes snapped open and she held her ears in pain while her eyes turned into slits.

Knuckles quickly turned to Amy. "Don't do that!" Just as he said that, Platinum weakly got out of Sonic's arms, with the blue hedgehog holding her up.

"WHY?!" Amy yelled.

Platinum would have said, whaddya think stupid, I'M A CANINE! But instead she said, "I'm a canine so my hearing is much more sensitive than yours!" Platinum growled.

"Hey just calm down," Sonic said and picked Platinum up bridal style again surprising the husky. Once Sonic did that Platinum instantly calmed down and her eyes returned to normal.

"That's what you get for yelling near a canine." Sparklie said putting her hands on her hips.

Sonic turns around to the tiger and his eyes slightly went big, "…Sparks, is that you?"

Sparklie slowly forms a smile at him, "Glad you remember me, Sonic."

Platinum, who felt a bit confused, turned to Sonic, "You two know each other?"

"Well, I met her when I was a kid and when Eggman started to use some animals for his plan to built robots." Sonic explained.

"That egg shape human took something from me…Someone important…" Sparklie quietly said, hinting with a pinch depress and anger.

Hikari nuzzles against her owner's head to comfort her.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

"…I'll tell ya later. Let's just get going before the humans come up here." Sparklie told the echidna. Knuckles nodded.

Platinum wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck and leaned into him as a ladder appeared next to them for them to climb on. "Amy I'll explain back at Chris's place." He said. "But right now we gotta get out of here." Just as he said that five men appeared and Sonic jumped onto the hover board and headed back to the Thorndyke Mansion while Sparklie, with Hikari, Amy and Knuckles grabbed the ladder.

But soon Knuckles let go and was on his own.

* * *

**Well here's the end of chapter 3. Read and Review and I'll upload chapter 4 soon.**


End file.
